Memories
by xXxRosalottiexXx
Summary: After Sirius' death people watch Remus' memories on Sirius.
1. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Summary- the summer after sirius' death a group of people watch remus' memories**

**A/N- I wanted to do something that shows Remus' sadness about Sirius' death as in the books they focus on Harry and seem to forget that Sirius was Remus' friend too and in my mind something more!**

Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Ginny, she knew how bad Harry had taken Sirius' death. She also knew that the only person who had taken his death worse was Remus. They were about to watch Remus' memories from when he had first met Sirius to the day before his death to help everyone with closure. "I'm sure" he answered with a smile that looked more like a grimace. " everyone ready?" Remus asked not even bothering to try and smile, he never smiled anymore. A bunch of agreements met his ears so he sighed and pulled out the first memory...

**The first memory was set on the train and a young Remus was sat alone in a compartment. It was quiet until CRASH! The doors swung open and a young James with a young Sirius came tumbling into the compartment. Sirius turned to Remus and said "if a prefect with black hair comes along we were here the whole time okay?"**

Fred and George sniggered, it looked as though they were worse troublemakers than they were! They didn't cause trouble until a month after they arrived worried that they would get kicked out. They wondered if they knew the marauders, but then George thought, they had already established that they were pranksters. There was four of them and moony sounds like the kind of name a werewolf would have, George poked Fred and noticed he was having similar thoughts.

**Remus turned to Sirius with a confused expression but before he could question him a young pretty Bellatrix opened the door with an angry expression on her face, her robes bright red with the words Gryffindors rule charmed on her forehead in little spots.**

The twins burst out laughing at this and it took a while until they were calm enough to continue, it was the perfect prank for a proud snake.

**"Was this you?" She pointed to Sirius furiously then Sirius a picture of innocence though a little dramatic said " Oh dear cousin you wound me! Why whenever anything happens to you that you can't explain you assume it's me?" Grumbling under her breath she left. James turned to Remus "Thanks for not saying anything.."**

**"It really means a lot.." Sirius continued**

**"We owe you one" they ended together.**

The twins were speechless, the only ones who they knew who did that were themselves, James and Sirius had just earned a lot of respect. Whilst they were mulling this over harry turned to Remus "my dad twin spoke?" He questioned

"Oh yes" remus answered "and by the end of that train ride all three of us did it, too be honest Peter was the only one who didn't even try to attempt it," Surprised with this news harry motioned for Remus to continue the memory as it had automatically paused whenever someone spoke.

**"So when did you meet?" Remus asked**

**" about ten minutes ago.."**

**"I was just minding my own business.."**

**"Then this fatso bumped into me running from..."**

**"The hag from hell.."**

The room decided that that was an accurate description of Bellatrix considering what she had done.

**"We ran up the corridor..."**

**"Then found another friend!" Sirius finished. The Remus from the memory looked shocked**

So were everyone else apart from big Remus as he was used to it. How did they know each other that well already? and the ones who knew the truth about the marauders were surprised did those three really create that big of a friendship in one train ride.

**so James added "That's you!" Which prompted Sirius into shoving him playfully and saying "He knows that, he's the only one here and he doesn't look stupid, he's even reading a book!"**

**"Trying too." Small Remus replied dryly then all three burst into laughter.**

"That's the end of that memory" Remus said "This next one is the sorting, we blackmailed the hat into telling us what he said to us so you will be able to hear James' and Sirius' sorting too, we didn't get Wormtail's because Peter didn't join the group until second year.


	2. The sorting hat

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**"Black Sirius" a younger Mcgonagall said as a confidant Sirius strode up to the stool and placed the hat on. Through the confident mask he put on you could clearly see anxious looks darting towards the Slytherin table.**

"Here we go" said Ron excitedly. He wanted to hear what happened when a black ( well white sheep in this case) from the family wears the hat and how the hat could tell. Remus looked sadly at the screen missing Sirius more and more as the memories played.

**"Hello Mr Black I have been waiting for your sorting for a while now," the hat spoke "I wanted to know if you really were as troublesome as your older cousins say you are and I can tell that you will be giving Mcgonagall a lot of grey hairs over your stay here so it better be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word and Bellatrix gave her cousin a dark look. **

The people watching the memories cheered as Sirius grinned with obvious relief and quickly moved to the correct table. The Weasley twins shouted their congratulations at the screen for the hat being able to tell he was a prankster from that young age.

**"Lupin Remus" the next memory had started. The young Remus walked nervously to the old stool and sat down, he didn't even try to mask his fear as the hat slipped over his eyes. "Ah Mr Lupin I see you are quite different. You, I believe are the first werewolf that I have sorted. Now where to put you... A thirst for knowledge yet bravery when needed... "The hat was quiet as it decided occasionally humming as it decided . "GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted at last. **

The people in the room cheered as little Remus sat next to Sirius. Remus spoke up "James' was a quick sorting so this next one won't be long," the next memory started to play

**"Potter James" James gave a cocky grin when his name was called and walked purposefully towards the stool, he didn't have an ounce of nervousness around him. He put the hat on with a dramatic flourish then the hat spoke "ah a potter, you lot are full of bravery I know just where to put you.. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat exclaimed and James joined his new friends.**

The room was yet again filled with cheering and the memory ended. "This next one was when they found out about the werewolf thing" Remus said with a sad smile " they both told a secret of theirs so I didn't feel so bad." Hermione looked at him with a sad smile and knew he was taking Sirius' death harder than James', she also knew why. It's not like it wasn't hard to find out, although she reconsidered, No one else knew why he was suffering so bad. Making up her mind she went over to Remus and put a comforting arm around him. Of course he was taking it bad, the wolf lost its mate, shaking herself from her thoughts she turned back to the memory but not before giving Ron a considering look.

**A/N- sorry its so short I'm just having a massive writers block on the sorting and I really wanted the others to see them getting sorted so hopefully the next chapter will longer!**


	3. Secrets

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**"Okay spill." Said James, they were the only ones in the common room. "Where do you go every month?" Sirius continued. The two boys were facing a nervous looking Remus and had unusually serious expressions on their faces. Remus looked like he was about to go into a panic attack so they dropped their serious expressions and sat down, Sirius moved a little closer to Remus to the amusement of Hermione and Ginny who knew the truth. " Don't say that you were going to your grandfathers funeral as you have already gone, three times." Sirius said gently as he put a comforting arm around Remus,**

There was a few chuckles in the room but not many as they all knew how important this moment in Remus' life was.

**Remus just looked resigned to the fact that they knew his secret and was just waiting for them to confirm it. Sirius hugged Remus and said "we know and we don't think any differently of you we just want you to confirm it, we'll even give you one of our secrets in return!" Remus looked a bit calmer but he still had a shaky voice when he said " I'm a werewolf." James and Sirius nodded to show that they had suspected as much then tried to find the courage to talk of their secrets, finally it was James who had the courage to say it out loud first " I only dislike Snape because my father overheard Snape's father talking and agreeing to death eater ideals and every time we do something to him I feel really guilty after." The other two gave him reassurances and promised not to do anything to Snape unless he deserved it. Then Sirius spoke up "I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now but I didn't know how you would take it." He paused and the other two gave him reassuring looks, " I'm gay." He looked at the other two uncertainty and was pleased when they didn't look disgusted or unsure. **

Most people watching were shocked, they didn't know that Sirius was gay! Hermione just gave a Slytherin worthy smirk, and bit her lip to keep from laughing as if this shocked them how would they react to Sirius and Remus' relationship, they would probably die from shock. Ginny noticed her smirk and grinned back showing that she was thinking along the same lines.

**Then James who decided that the atmosphere was too serious said "Yes! That leaves more girls for me! If you change your mind just ask for some." **

Everyone laughed at that both in the memory and out of it apart from Remus who only managed a smile. The screen turned to black as the memory ended. "This is a dinner break people! After this we will watch two more memories then go to bed." Molly announced. As soon as she had finished speaking Remus practically ran out of the room and locked himself in Sirius'. Everyone else knew to just give him some space so they all sat around talking, Harry feeling much better now he was getting to know Sirius. Ginny hugged him "feeling better?" She asked, she knew that he would after seeing him again but it was Remus she was worried for now, he hardly ate and he hardly slept if the bags under his eyes were any indication. She caught Hermione's eye and nodded, she nodded back then left the room. Hermione crept past the horrible portrait silently thanking that that wasn't her mother then walked the rest of the way to Sirius' old room. She knocked and heard a quiet "come in," so she opened the door. Remus had puffy red eyes and was wearing Sirius' robe over his muggle clothes, Hermione stepped in and automatically gave him a big hug. Shocked but pleased Remus hugged back, they stayed like that for a while until Hermione said " I know you miss him, I know you miss him more than most and I also know why." She paused to let that sink in, " But I also know that Sirius wouldn't want you to starve yourself so please come down and join us for dinner." He hesitated but knowing that everything she said was true he nodded his head in agreement and allowed himself to be led downstairs.

When he entered the kitchen Molly immediately gave him a mountain of food and everyone even Ron had the tact to not mention that it was obvious that he had been crying or the fact that he was wearing a robe that was clearly not his as it was slightly to small. Once dinner was finished everyone slipped into the living room to continue watching

**A/N- ugh, short again! I'm having a bad case of writers block for this story but I won't give up on it. It may be a while until I post a new chapter as I am only going to post decent sized chapters now. See you soon!**


	4. Moony's nickname

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

Before the memory started playing Remus spoke up " To save time I am just going to let the pensive play some of the memories in chronological order but I will have no idea what they are until they play." They all nodded knowing how hard it must be for Remus to see all his memories again and this way he could just sit back and watch.

**The new memory started, it was set in the first year dormitory and by the look of it, it was early in the morning. Then Remus appeared as if out of no where and looking a bit worse for wear. A small nod from older Remus identified it as the morning after a full moon. Suddenly two figures rushed to him and started asking questions but not waiting to receive an answer as they eased him up the stairs, "Why aren't you in the hospital wing..."**

**"Does Poppy know your here?"**

**"You know she doesn't like you calling her that."**

Fred and George smirked, They now knew what they would be calling her if they ever saw her again.

**"Wow that looks bad."**

**"Ouch, is that broken?"**

**"Are you alright?" The last one came from Sirius and they both stopped talking to allow Remus to answer " I hate it there, no, she really does, it's not that bad, no and not really." he said wearily as he collapsed into Sirius' arms. **

The two boys gasped and so did everyone in the viewing room, they knew full moons were bad but not this bad.

**Sirius picked up Remus in bridal hold and ignoring James' knowing look he walked into the dorm room throwing up privacy charms around Remus' bed. He removed Remus' shirt and as one everyone but the two Remus' gasped at what they saw. His chest was full of deep cuts and his whole body bruised. James immediately called his house elf to bring him some bandages as he knew that werewolf's couldn't have magical healing potions then once they had arrived he and Sirius started to put some muggle healing cream on the wounds. Once it was applied they wrapped a large bandage around his chest and added smaller ones to the scratches on his arms, when they had finished smaller Remus looked a bit better and had regained some of the colour he had lost in his cheeks. Then they helped Remus up and sat down on the bed beside him with Remus in the middle, subconsciously Remus lent against Sirius and Sirius didn't look like he wanted him to move. This time both ignoring James' look they sat in silence for a bit before James ( who never could stay quiet for long) spoke up, " you never told us the transformations were that bad!" Sirius nodded in agreement, and careful not to touch any injuries put an arm around him. **

James and all the girls in the room gave the two a knowing look and older Remus sighed wishing he could relieve that once again. It was the worst yet best night if his life, he had decided to do it as a test to see if they cared enough to keep being friends with him once they saw the effects of the moon and they did! Sirius was always pulling him into hugs and now watching it on the screen made him realise just how much he missed them.

**Remus just shrugged not knowing what to say. James yet again spoke up " I have an idea, if you hate the hospital wing so much, come to the dorms after the full and we'll take care of your furry little problem after affects as long as they aren't too serious then we can feel like we are doing something until we find a way to help more!" It was then that Remus spoke up " you don't need to help more, doing this is more than most have done, I'm fine" **

**"You didn't look fine coming in here all pale and bloody!" Sirius said "so if your outer ego moony hurts you like that we want to help because we care about you!" James nodded in agreement and then as if just realising what Sirius had said whispered excitedly " That's a great idea! Your new nickname is Moony, Remus and we will come up with some for us so that we can sign the pranks and all the students will know it was us but the teachers can't prove it because anyone could have nicknames!" The memory ended there and the screen turned black as the next one was chosen.**

Fred and George were in shock, they had always expected and now they had evidence! They couldn't believe they had been taught by a marauder and lived with another! The girls however were thinking along a more sympathetic line, they were so glad that they didn't have to go through that every month and were pleased that Remus had found two great friends to take care of him, they couldn't help but notice however, that Sirius was very close to Remus already and also the fact that Remus didn't seem to mind the hugs. It looked like Sirius already had feelings for Remus which they found sweet as they both deserved someone before their lives fell into disaster.


	5. Notes

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**A/N- I know that my writing isn't the best so any advice would be much appreciated but flames will be ignored so don't bother. This fanfic will probably never be completed but I will update when I get inspiration.**

**It was a bright day and the sun was shining through the window, it might have been a peaceful memory was it not for the droning of a fully solid Binns at the front of the room. **

"Binns was alive then?" Asked the twins and then they groaned, "he was even more boring back then!" Remus smiled realising that this was going to be a lighter memory than the one before.

**Three boys were sat at the back of the room all looking as though they would rather die than be there. Suddenly, a note landed on the lighter haired boys desk and the one with the long black hair motioned for him to open it. **

Subconsciously everyone in the room leaned forward wanting to know what it said.

**He opened it and read it,**

**_I'm bored! -S_**

Then lent back at the sight of the note

**_Try paying attention then! -R_**

Sirius and the rest of the room gave him an incredulous look before replying,

**_This class is pointless and Mr Padfoot would like to point out that even Mr Moony isn't paying attention - S_**

**_Mr Prongs wants to ask messrs Moony and Padfoot to tap a spare piece of parchment and say noteapariuson - J_**

**The two boys did as he said and noticed with shock that the paper had all of their notes written on it and a familiar scrawl appeared on both of the parchment,**

**_Good eh? Now we can communicate with each other and just look like we are taking notes -J_**

The twins at that moment wished that they knew about that spell when they were at school, it would have saved them a lot of detentions!

_**Mr Padfoot would like to know what Prongs finds so interesting about the back of Lily's head- S**_

**_Mr Prongs warns Mr Padfoot to shut up else he will not like the consequences and would like to ask how did you get to be so friendly with Evans?- J_**

**_Mr Moony would like to state that threatening is against school rules and should this be found would get Mr Prongs multiple detentions. He would also like to know the answer to Prongs' question- R_**

**_Who cares Moony? If we keep going we can easily beat the detention record by the end of the week! Also_**

The twins were speechless, they got the record for the most detentions in first year?! No wonder they were unable to beat them. Harry was wondering how Lupin got Prefect if he was part of the marauders.

**_Please do not threaten me or you will not like the consequences and Mr Padfoot would only like to say in answer to your question is that Lily found something out about him and now feels as though she needs to be nice- S_**

**_What?- R_**

Everyone but Remus nodded, they all wanted to know too. Remus instantly fell depressed again and wished his younger self found out earlier so they could help.

**_Family business, not allowed to tell, Sorry!- S_**

**_Mr Moony would like to state his displeasure on being help from a secret that Evens knows- R_**

**_Mr Prongs seconds that statement- J_**

Everyone chuckled at the friendly argument and at that moment saw the close bond between the three boys. Even when one of them wasn't injured or upset they still cared for each other and that was the mark of a true friendship.

**_Mr Padfoot doesn't care what you two think and would like to state that we have about two minutes left of class so we should get rid of this parchment before Binns looks up to dismiss us -S_**

**_Mr Prongs agrees and would like to say, speak to you again in two minutes -J_**

The screen turned blank.

A/N- just incase you skipped the top A/N I am going to rewrite it here:

This fanfic will probably never be completed but I will update when I get inspiration.


End file.
